fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero 零下 "Reika" Subuzero, whose real name is Raido X (ライド・Ｘ Raido Ekusu) He is renowned for the ability to drop temperatures well beneath the negatives as his name suggest. He's an Ice Devil Slayer and current active Mage of Nemean Lion. Having joined for the sake of coming across any information concering the Dark Guild known as Geneysis or their subordinate guilds. What started as a gesture to join the Exodus Plague Guild quickly turned into disaster leading to downfall of his family and his imprisonment by Geneysis. Blackmailed to carry out "labors" for the demons of Geneysis for a time till they vanished leaving no trace to pick up on. Left to own devices he worked a number of connections to get a Book of zeref teaching a form of Devil Slayer Magic, training and preparing his body to get accustom to the magic and its Magical Barrier Particles. Thus signifying the beginning of Raido's investigations and answers to questions he will soon wish he would have left alone. Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Darkside of Ambition Promise of Redemption Solace of Salvation Appearance Standing at an imposing 6 ft 5 inches 250lbs. Raido has been labled a physical specimen on plenty of occasions. His unnatural chiseled physique a product of intense conditioning and years training in the many styles Capoeira has to offer. Clothing wise Raido keeps the look very simple yet classy, preferring all black outfits complete with a black overcoat that is buttoned up to his chest and has a cape like appearance. Sporting black slacks and black shoes that coincide with his usual color of choice. Beneath his black coat is a high collar black shirt that is also fastened up to the top as well. Raido is always seen to dress in a presentable but mysterious fashion, often opting for all black clothing aand rarely switches up the color. He is almost never seen without a pair of black shades on his face that seem to be the final and most vital part of his outfit. When they are removed his eyes have shown to consist of icy blue tint which glows exceeedingly bright. His facial profile is that of a young man in his mid twenties sporting a mustache and goatee, the facial hair kept low and well trimmed. His facial expression is always one of cool collected confidence, hidden even more behind his shades. He possesses a natural poker face that has often made some weary of trusting him. Long spiky black locks that falls down in the center of his back. During his days training with Devil Slayer Magic Raido's hair was kept short just above his shoulders, his body possessing several tattoos that spanned across his back and left side mostly. Being done in a tribal like fashion. His tattoos on his body stem from the black marks that grew as he used the Slayer magic, using the book he learned how to control it and manifested them to it's current tattoo form. His most distinguishing trait is the scar that rests on the left side of his face going near his eye to down the side and back up near his forehead, one he received at the hands of Naazarin. When in battle he often coats his arms with a flexible but powerful sheet of ice which can cover his entire arm or forearms. Even after battle he often keeps the sheet equipped for mental training and control of the magic Due to the nature of extreme cold he wields Raido's body often emits cold vapor near constantly even on the hottest days. This has also be the case when he speaks. Personality Raido's personality mostly depends on the situation at hand. He prefers to adhere to a personality that allows him to adapt and deal. Naturally Raido's personality matches that of his magic exhibiting a cool, collected, confident demeanor. The never let them see you sweat attitude complete with a poker face armed with either a smirk or half smile. His cooler than ice demeanor allows him to approach situations with a cool head & think logically toward the best options. Raido has a very expansive sense of humor and he himself is not afraid of being the butt of jokes, engaging back and forth with insults. Raido's joking approach often wards people to question his focus & dedication to jobs, this bravado is a defense mechanism that allows him to stay in control and think smarter not harder. Those close to him know this well and have come to understand this is how he best deals with situations to help him level his mind. Raido is deceptively clever & very strategic in battles & conversations. Knowing exactly how to breakdown words and extract information by using wordplay. Paying close attention to the words used by others and their meanings. Because of the way he approaches and presents himself Raido can be confused as a random, spur of the moment individual, partaking in activites for what appears to be the whim of the moment. Usually, quietely deeper intentions lie unspoken and hidden from his face. Raido harbors a true passion of culinary arts a hobby he does not share with others. Raido deeply enjoys cooking, discovering new recipes, traveling to different lands to taste test foods. Raido enjoys expanding his cooking repertoire as he does his slayer skills and actively keeps his clandestine hobby alive. He is very secretive of this skill and passion and goes to great extents to keep this secret a secret. It has been showing numerous times that within many of his archives and his black book that he has his recipes, meals, and cooking techniques saved witin the databanks for later usages. As it stands today only his two teammates and guildmates are made aware of his love for cooking and he often has them act as guinea pigs for recipes he discoveres and is eager to try. While known for always maintaing his cool Raido has been shown in situations where he is anything but comfortable. The biggest notice is Raido's interaction with aggressive women. Being that he sually always makes the first move and starts the conversation when he see's a women who catchs his interest he usually always leads. Always knowing just what to say to a woman due to his gift of gab and silver tongue. However when the tables are turned Raido has shown himself to be rather caught off guard and even be at a lost for words some moments before he recovers. Making these women believe he is shy in nature when he is anything but. A rare sight is a upset or angry Raido due to how well he watchs his actions, however he is not above slipping up from time to time. Nothing ticks him off like betrayers and liars. His two pet peeves that above all he hates and despises. A lesser known trigger when hunting Etherious or demons alone is the mention of his past or those making light of the event that lead to his deceased siblings or parents. Something he was and is still incredibly sore about. Having lived with that trauma and not completely over it, making light of the event has often snapped him into a blind rage where he disregards his usual sentiments and strikes out looking for blood. This action hasn't been witnessed much since Raido has never truly been one to explain or go into depth about himself. Knowing knowledge is power he truly believes the less people know about him the less they can use against him. His moral compass has been brought into question many times due to tasks he has personally carried out. Raido prefers to walk the twlight of good and evil presenting himself as no savior, but not exactly a villian. Raido's morals and values comes from what he calls risk vs rewards or cost vs benefits. Weighing his options in a situation and then acting based on what presents the best outcome. Should a decision breed more problems than prosperity, Raido will avoid the decision all together. This judement keeps Raido neutral in situations and keeps emotions from clouding his judgement, limiting irrational decision making. Such neturality has often caused caution about his motives, motivation and loyalty in many circumstances. Despite the constant state of limbo Raido's choices seem to weigh on he is adamant about keeping his word when it has been given. Magic & Abilities *'Cold Immunity/Mastery'-Being a mage who specilizes in Ice based magic Raido has built an impressive immunity to cold atmospheres and below freezing temperatures. Even being able to fuel himself off such environments. Being an Ice Devil slayer Raido is able to affect temperatures and devour ice whether natural or magical from external sources. Part of the reason for his codename Sub-Zero was beyond more than just his ability to wield powerful ice magic, but his ability to become one with Subzero temperatures without the slightest shiver or look of discomfort. While he is unable to eat his own slayer magic he can devour the magic of other ice mages even slayers such as Dragon, God and Pheonix who wield the element of ice. Replenishing his strength and stamina. In conjuncture with his cryokinesis abiilities Raido is virtually immune to ice/cryo/cold based magic. *'Cryokinesis'- Raido has an adept understanding of being able to generate, control and manipulate pre-existing ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes, glaciers, frost, ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, thus making things colder for various effects and combinations. Controling and molding it into forms based on his discretion. His propensity to show creativity with multiple forms of ice allows him to craft makeshift offenses, defense and beckon any ice in his proximity. Among his slayer magic and ice make, cryokinesis is perhaps the greatest ability in is arsenel. Offering him nearly inexhaustible means & methods alongside his dominion of the element itself. *'Cryotherapy'- Raido has shown to be able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the external ice to heal various wounds and tissue damage. Its function is to decrease cell growth, cellular metabolism, increase cellular survival and decrease inflammation. Numbing the pain, constricting blood vessels of the affected area and allowing the healing process to happen in an accelerated rate. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered provided he uses external snow. Ice Devil Slayer Magic- (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons. For combat purpose's Raido coats his limbs in a sheet of flexible ice covering which greatly enhances the power of his physical blows. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of their element, even ones formed from nothing. This is done in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. When used naturally this slayer magic relies far more on sheer power, generating rough shapeless masses of ice in order to cause grievous blisters, cuts and immense blunt damage. Slicing, bludgeoning and overpowering his enemies. Various hand motions such as flicking wrist and fingers are sometimes used in signifying attacks. The most fearsome aspect of this Magic, is the incredible freezing capabilities it grants. With a simple swipe of the arm or flick of the wrist Raido has been shown the prowess and ability to instantly freeze people and vast landscapes solid with the relative ease. The ice itself is incredibly dense withstanding the flames of God Slayers, Dragon Slayers and even Phoenix Slayers. This magic however is at its strongest when used in conjuncture with the molding Magic Ice-Make, creating objects that are far more durable and immensely stronger in attack power. Being an Ice Devil Slayer of his caliber Raido is immensely resistant to ice based spells able to feed of the element wielded by Dragon, God and Phoenix Slayers. While he can not eat his own ice, he is just as resistant to it as other ice magic. This magic noticably gives Raido a cold aura and it has been noted and pointed out how the temperature in the area suddenly decreases when he is present, often a dead give away when he is coming or in the area. As well as cold vapor being seen emitting from his hands, body and mouth when he speaks. *'Instantaneous Freeze'-One of the most effective aspects of this magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. individuals, large groups, entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands causing temperatures to plunge quickly. This aspect of the magic seems to use arm and hand motions to signify instant freezing. The freezing powers are immensely powerful freezing nearly everything in it's reach. *'Ice Devils Rage'- (氷魔の激昂,Hyōma no Gekikō) The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Ice Devils Fury (氷魔の狂乱, Hyōma no Kyouran-A simple yet extremely useful spell which can be used in various methods and adapted to fit any need based on the situation. The spell was designed after Raido watched a user of Bullet Magic and taking an idea based on his Ice Devil's rage. He a makeshift version which could be fired quickly and if charged enough equal in power and devastation. This spell can be fired in different modes and methods from beams, burst, blasts and icicles shards. The beam version which is a quick beam of super cooled air can be fired in a focused like stream using both hands together or separately. It can be fired from any of the fingers which uses a more concentrated piercing beam like laser which can punch through flesh and defenses. The open hand version allows a wider beam which is channeled into a continous stream which can pack great blunt damage as well as great freezing capabilities. It can be fired single handily or combined and directed in sweeping like motions. The blast version works in a similar method as the Winter Shotgun but is more focused on smothering and collasping flames. This version is used in the same manner as a fire extinguisher firing off snow, frost and supercooled air using its pressure to smother and stamp out flames. This method has shown to be extremely useful versus heat oriented magic on par with the likes of Flames with Devil Slayer origins. Under the pressure of the combined blast the flames are snuffed out, the stronger the flame the greater the pressure applied needs to be. The Burst version of this spell is the one most modeled after bullet magic itself. Firing off icicles shards from the fingertips by holding the hands in pistol formation using either one or two fingers. This burst can be fired in varying modes based on Raido's discretion such as single fire, burst shots or in a continous automatic fire. These icicles shards are razor sharp possessing great penetrative power based on the speed they're fired at. It's accuracy also depends on the mode of fire, single fire presents the best results, where as it wanes off with the burst and automatic fire. This can also be used in a scatter fire style by simply extending all of the fingers and firing; this is best used for clearing large crowds rather than individual opponents. The accuracy of the scatter shot burst is also drastically lowered. *'Ice Devils Winter Shotgun ' (氷魔の冬散弾銃, Hyōma no Fuyu Sandanjū) Fires a large massless burst of ice, snow and hail from his fist/hand at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs incredible concussive force but can deliver a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. When hit by the shapeless mass the ice spreads extremely fast on the body and functions in the same manner as flash freeze but a tad slower. Causing the opponent to go through varying degrees of frostbite and intense cold. This spell is known for being especially dangerous and tricky because witin the blast razor sharp shards of ice can be concealed and can be released impaling targets and blasting them with intense force leaving griveous wound. This can also be utilized as a melee style move to greatly enchance the striking impact of punch. This move can be used two handed to increase the blast radius as well as effected areas. *'Ice Devils Suffering Arctic' (氷魔の苦難北極, Hyōma no Kunan Hokkyoku) Raido releases a much more offensive dark blue vapor from his mouth which he exhales into the surronding area or general proxmity. The vapor itself having been stored within Raido which he uses in a manner as simply taking a long and powerful sigh. The vapor outside of the body is harmless but its true danger lies with what occurs once it has been inhaled. This vapor his packed full of tiny snow and ice particles that stick to the lungs when inhaled and then flash freeze them once contact has been made within the body. After the flash freezing the lunngs will simply shatter apart leaving the opponent unable to breath slowly choking their brain off from oxygen killing them there after. This spell despite its gruesome effects disspates not long after it's release and is harmless to the opponent outside of their body. This latter weakness has also proven to be a wise tactic to trick opponents and lower their guards to breath it in. *'Ice Devils Hypothermic Reverse' (氷魔の低体温・逆, Hyōma no Teitaion Gyaku)- A simple spell in execution and application but deadly in use. This spell encases any part of Raido's body in a powerful ice covering that is deadly to the physical touch. This ice acts as a quick counter that flash freezes the opponent that comes into physical contact by striking or touching Raido when encased, slowing their movements and functions quickly. When touched the ice quickly spreads over the opponents body with specific function of affecting the bodies core temperature, lowering it drastically and suddenly. Causing the body to lose more heat than it can produce, increasing the chance of hypotherma within his opponents that left unchecked can be extremely fatal. This spell is best used in melee encounters rather than long range warfare. When frozen by this spell they can suffer intense shatter damage and have their limbs shattered off by heavy blows. This spell alone makes Raido extremely dangerous to engage in hand to hand combat due to him being able to freeze on touch *'Ice Devils Zeroth Scimitar' (氷魔零ノ偃月刀, Hyōma Zero no Engetsutō)-This spell can either be accomplished with a weapon present via Ice Devil Make, or by using the the sheets of ice he naturally coats his arms/forearms with during battle. By swiping his arm or flicking his wrist in a general direction or area Raido can release a massive curved ice wave from his hands/legs that sweep over the area freezing everything it passes over with the powerful freezing capabilities.The sweeping cold is only half the application, the wave itself is extremely sharp and can leave grevious slash wounds after slamming into it's intended target. When enough magical power has been exerted it is capable of cutting cleaning through various materials. Though this spell can be used via hand, its true intention is to make use of Raido's capoeira abilities. Making great use of the rasteria (sweep kick) which is widely used in various capoeira applications and moves. Though the flicking of the wrist version is more powerful in its freezing capabilities, the kicking version possesses greater slash damage. *'Ice Devil's Padma Dissonance Zero' (氷魔のパドマ不一致零, Hyōma no Padoma Fuitchirei)- Extending his right arm sideways and generating ice, snow and cryogenic which start circling it in spirals ,condensing it into a single point. This point is then sent rushing at the enemy in the form of a wide scale beam like blast. It travels alarmingly fast splitting the ground and freezing anything in its path, including the ground itself. This spell violently slams into whatever is in it's path bathing the opponent in a violent explosion of ice, snow and cold energy. *'Ice Devils Sub-Zero Crisis' (氷魔の零下危, Hyōma no Reikaki)-Forming a small orb generating cold wind, ice and snow that rapidly grows in size and greatly lowers the temperature in the area. This orb according to Raido, is a condensed blizzard begging to be released. The user then unleashes the orb or orbs as it can be fired in rapid succession or charged into a massive round sphere. The orb appears to be incredibly cold and powerful releasing the condensed blizzard in a violent explosive manner which pummels into its target. Releasing its sub-zero temperature winds, snow and ice to affect a large area freezing and shattering those unforunate enough to be within its vicinity. The more magic dumped into the orb the greater its area of effect and size. *'Ice Devils Blizzard Funeral'- (氷魔の吹雪葬 Hyōma no Fubukisō)-Using his hands and body Raido releases a powerful and intense blizzard which causes the temperatue to rapidly plunge to Sub-zero levels and even further into the negatives. With intense freezing winds and snow being released the visability is also affected and drastically lowered. This spell in terms of it's freezing capabilities is among Raido's mostly deadly and 3rd coldest. This freezes and disables the sub-dermal cells of the opponent robbing them of all feeling causing them to grow numb. Eventually constricting the blood vessels, causing severe hypothermia and its following symptoms; difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking and amnesia begin to surface. Inability to use hands and cellular metabolic processes begin to shut down soon causing even their bones freeze up and die. This spell beyond the damage done to the body is costly to the ground itself freezing the soil within the ground and area it encompasses *'Ice Devils Cryomancer Hell'-氷魔 クライ薄い奈落 (Hyōma no Kuraiousui Naraku)- This spell releases a rushing wave of misshapen ice glaciers that rip from the ground underneath and rise to the surface, impaling and tearing anything above it apart as it reachs up from the ground and extended into the surface. It can be released by the swiping motions of the hand and arms, or even releasedby stomping on the ground. These glaciers themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive and stampede through most defenses and barriers. When impaled by the sarpe points targets are instantly frozen and made fused with the glacier itself, forever frozen by it's embrace. It has a tremendous reach and when used alongside Cryokinesis it create multiple offense and defense which can be troublesome on the battle field. This structure is extremely durable and not easily melted. Devil Slayer Secret Artsてる魔内緒技芸 Metsuaku Ōgi *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation One'(滅悪奥義・嘆き某, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekibou)-The first of the Lamentation Series spells. Raido crafted this for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based ice prison using it's powerful freezing capabilities. Ensuring the opponent can't escape by encasing them frozen solid in ice. Within this Raido turns the area into a frozen wasteland which is constantly swept over by nasty blizzards within the barrier creating horrid blisters and grievous frostbite on the skin. Causing intense pain within the subject as the blizzards sweep over the skin continually for the remainder of the day forcing the skin to burst open. At the end of the day the body is returned to it's normal physical state and the process repeats over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice far more difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation Zero' (滅悪奥義・嘆き無, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekimu)-A Devil Slaying Secret Arts spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death. Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. This version is without question the most deadly and coldest spell among Raido's Devil Slaying Magic. This spell can be done in the same manner as the first however, Raido among this barrier releases a intense blizzard that seeps into their body while they are encased in the ice or trapped within the sealed location. Once the seal has been set it activates it's function and from within exposes the target to sub-zero temperatures so intense that their body from the inside out begins to crack open, lacerating the internal organs and flesh causing their very blood to freeze. This spiltting process causes a excruciating amount of pain, causing many to lose consciousness under the stress from the intense pain that wrecks the body. Once the process has been completed the seal reconstructs the body and heals it completely only to restart the process and repeat over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. Devil Synchronization(鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debiru Shinku. Having completeled the final chapter of is Magic book the Winter Solstice and completed the "Shedim" (内鬼を繰り出す (シェディム), Shedimu, Japanese for "Unleash the Inner Devil"). Raido has obtained the means of becoming a Cambion (半鬼 (キャンビーオン), Marian lit. Half-Demon). This form is the strongest ability that a Devil Slayer can attain with power comparable to a real demon. By honing in on his Mapgical Barrier Particles and stimulating them Raido can achieve this form, but this power comes with a price. The stronger he stimulates his particles the faster his humanity is sacrificed to be more demon than human A price Raido is not willing to risk anymore than he has.. *Cryomancer Hell: Abysmal Wasteland-COMING SOON *Cryomancer Zero: Age of Winter-COMING SOON Ice Devil Make- (アイス・デビル・メイク), Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make is a free based magic allowing one to use the imagination and ice to breath life into it. Often forming various weapons, armors, gauntlets, objects, and animals. Ice-Make allows for a balanced offensive and defensive maneuvers and even makeshift techniques and spells, that can be created on the fly. As it stands Raido has a proficient grasp of molding and has shown the ability to create a plethora of objects. He states that he wishes to leave no stone unturned using the molding magic. Raido's Ice make is usually done using his Ice Devil Slayer Magic as a vector, it's structures possess far more power and durability than the typical Ice Make magic normally does. Raido often refers to his as Ice Devil Make. Due to the shaping abilities of the magic combined with Cryokinesis, Raido uses the full creative control to explore the infinite possibilities at his fingertips. *'Ice Devil Make: Forge Master'- (氷の造形魔法・愚行権・万物の造り手 (アイス・デビル・メイク・フォージ・マスター), Aisu Debiru Meiku: Fōji Masutā lit. Ice Molding Magic Devil Style: Creator of All Things.- Is a wide encompassing spell that is Raido's full creative control within one spell, rather than several scattered ones. His cryokinesis gives him absolute control over the ice he generates, providing him dominion over other forms ice as well. Weapons of all forms and fashions, defensive variants of many different molds created and used all on the whims or means of Raido's choice or style. Whether offense, defense or supplementary such as travel, clones or other choice forms. So long as Raido can imagine it within his mind, he can use Ice to breath life into that imagination. Even replicating spells based on the magic of others. While there appears to be no limits to the applications Raido can mold and generate there are several that Raido states are just not possible. These forms are much stronger in terms of durability and sheer power compared to normal ice as Raido combined his ice Devil Slayer with Ice Make. This spell is what led to Raido dubbing the combination of both Ice Devil Make. Super Archive- (超古文書, スーパーアーカイブ, Sūpā Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic is a variation of Archive, allowing the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, but in a more powerful sense. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. Originally Raido was a user of Standard Archive magic, however after joining Tartaro's Raido learned of a way to upgrade the magic and expand his magical databanks beyond there former limitations. With this, he is capable of efficiently locating in real time everyone and even know their present conditions, quickly hi-jack information from sources. Uplink to people to pass information and gather it. Raido retained alll the abilities of his * Real Time Link(リアルタイムリンク Riaru Taimu Rinku)-Is a Super Archive Spell that allows user to create a giant globe filled with information used to search through all Mages in order to locate someone. This spell can also be used to uplink with the searched individual to connect with them and reach out. Allowing him to connect long distances with teammates and use the telepathy spell. This spell has proven invaluable to lock onto mages, etherious and other targets of interest. However there are objects that can evade the real time scan. *'Telepathy'(念話 Terepashī): Using Archive magic as the premises the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. This spell was a hold over form Raido's original Archive magic. *'Information Transfer': Raido transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since he can send information regarding miscellaneous data such as the nearby surroundings, for instance to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. Decryption- A spell which allows Raido to decode and decrypt various information such as books, ancient spells and decode them in a manner he never could with his own knowledge. This spell comes in handy when searching for the various lost books of Zeref and other ancient spells now lost to the world. The spell creates a large flat screen with an interface slot like field where the book can be inserted. From the there the scan can begin and the decryption process can begin. The time need to decode varies greatly on the condition of the book, if the book is damaged and in bad condition the scan will use estimation to complete the said text of the damamged pages. Naturally the average scane time is 3-5 minutes with a book in working condition. A damaged book could take up to 10 minutes. The accuracy of the scan is said to be about 93%. High Jack- Sealing Magic-This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Raido picked up this magic during the time Nemean Lion hi-jacked the Chaos Flux Airship. The instructions to learn the magic was hidden within the databanks of the ships hardware aloing Raido to study and learn it during his brief time on the ship. Raido's manifest his sealing magic within his already powerful freezing capabilities. Creating various effects and functions as consequences for being trapped such as robbing them of their magic or sealing them within the ice. The true sealing power Raido saved for the Devil Slayer Secret Arts. Believing death id a luxury and killing someone would end them of their sufferings and repentance for their crimes. Raido developed seals that act as prison sentences that will be carried out for a certain amunt of time. Within this seal the opponents are subjected to brutal tortures that repeat stop and repeat for X amount of years until the seal's alotted time has ended. Expert hand to hand combantant Thanks to the incredible freezing powers of his Devil Slayer magic attacking Raido unarmed or bared handed is extremely dangerous, making Raido one of worst people to engage upclose. When relying more on his freezing powers Raido resorts to the famous counter feint, encouraging a physical strike or contact and instantly flash freezing his opponent once any form of physical contact is made. Keeping his arms and hands coated in ice near constantly using transmutation and contact Raido can deliver a nasty case of quick frostbite to the touched area rapidly destroying the cells and intense stinging pain. His most comical but deadly grab technique beyond the frostbite is the Brain Freeze grab, causing an intense surging pain that happens as a direct result of the rapid cooling and rewarming of the capillaries in the sinuses. Capoeira Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive. Capoeira relies on the art of motion and deception using a mulitiude of misdirection, diversions, faints and fakes to confuse opponents. However it's biggest ability is hiding martial arts in the form of dance. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Though Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slugfest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power and when augmented by his arms and legs coated with his cryokinesis techniques Raido can dish out immense punishment at any range and using his magic cause intense and painful blisters upon his opponents. Although historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a Formado of Capoeira arts Raido has exceptional knowledge and skill in three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first Capoeira Regional and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make separates them but also links them. Raido has shown the ability to match and beat and even outlast fights of other styles. Capoeira calls for the peak of physical, stamina and mental conditioning, allowing Raido to outlast fighters despite him often making more movements they they do. As it stands with Raido's ability to switch among the capoeria styles and with no clear way to counter his moves, Raido's prowess within the Capoeira three main styles allows him to fight and stand his ground virtually any form based marital arts and multiple opponents. Adept Weapon Specialist On numerous occassions Raido has shown a adept understand of weapons and combat use. Being able to craft, generate and manipulate ice. Using Ice-Make Raido can craft any weapon he wishes and use it in various style of combat. Though Raido's combat reliance is usualy capoeira, it's altered to best fit the weapon being used at the time. The range of his knowledge has shown to extend from bladed weapons such as swords and axes to blunt force weapons like brass knuckles and gauntlets to wide arcing weapons like lances and halbreds. Keen Strategic Tactical Mind Being that Raido enjoys approaching situations calmly he on many occassions been shown creating chaotic plans which to the enemy seems aimless but are carefully crafted using desception, diversions and deceit to mislead and create overconfidence within his enemies. Playing toward their egos and studing his opponents and allowing them to teach him their strengths and how they compensate for their weaknessess. Raido takes full advantage of the environemt and atmosphere and has shown that he is very keen with situational awareness, improvising and adapting well on his feet. He often states that when pressured thats when he does his best work, stringing together chain attacks & plans to better accomdate himself. While Raido can come into a fight with a set game plan he works better when able to create on the fly, seeing his opponents first hand. Raido's vigilance allows to truly expand his problem solving skills and think smarter rather than harder. Keeping his options open and never underestimating his opponent Raido often enjoys the tatical aspects of tough challenges. His sharp and perceptive mind allows him to efficiently think of ways to best utilize his magic that comes more than just in the forms of weapons but in shapes of objest he can use for offense and defense with on the fly. Colossal Durability & Endurance As a capoeiraista Raido often opts for more fast paced combat relying on his speed and elusivesness granted by his capoeira to fight. Raido though does not shy from a slugfest and has shown to be a incredible pound for pound fighter. Possessing insane endurance and durability alongside a high tolerance to pain. Relying on both his natural gifts and magic to enhance his own defense to take on loads of damage and punishment and be able to dish it out. Raido has traded blows with by the likes of Crash Magic, Flame God Slayer, and Palm magic. Gone toe to with numerous demons and curses and fought bloodied but unbowed. His propensity for withstanding damage does not make him a glutton for one, if best avoided Raido will not engage in savage based battles. Another nod to his great endurance is practice of capoeira he has mastered over the years. Keeping his body in optimal shape and increasing his own endurance and stamina through physical training and magical. Advanced Physical Prowess Raido's natural attributes are befitting of a man his size and stature. Especially in terms of strength and raw power. Raido has shown enough strength to be able to lift men his size in the air suspended only by their throats and even demons slightly larger than him. Raido has shown enough physical power to cave in boulders and stone jabbing completely through a mans body using his hands and fingers in a piercing motion. Notable achievements of his increased strength included being able to lift steel beams with one hand and throw them with relative ease. Lifting an adult human off the ground with one hand effortlessly as well as various etherious, thrusting straight through the chest of a person with his fingertips, sending someone flying with a single strike as well. Learning how to capture the proper momentum and torque within his strikes to make each count and impact with decent precision. Studying under capoeira for as many years as he has Raido is in prime peak condition, having incredible amounts of stamina and endurance. Pacing the physical stamina he that allows him to obtain and continue to studythe high-octane movements needed to fully utilize capoeira properly. He has alarming acrobatism for a man of his size and is deceptively quick. Far more agile and than his size relays which in large part comes from his capoeira training which focuses on quickness, stamina agility and above all constant fluidity and motion. Raido's quickness has caught a few of his opponents off guard especially in short distances, capabale of moving faster than the human can process within a short distance. He possess incredible leg strength and is capable of jumping and leaping to incredible heights and covering ground realtively quick in short periods of time. For more than just his looks, his methods of training have earned him the title of being a physical specimen. Raido has also shown to have an increased healing factor which spawns directly from his magic and cryokinesis. Being able to manipulate ice Raido has shown to be able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the external ice as a covering to allow his flesh to consume and recover closing off wounds quickly. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered. Intensifying Magic Power Raido's magic power level has shown to be extremely tricky to gauge. Part of Raido's fighting relies on purposely lowering his magic power to give his enemies an incorrect reading. Presenting himself as always being the lesser of the opponents to tempt their ego into overconfidence, waiting for the right moment to increase his power to make a critical strike. Due to this deceptive nature, Raido's magic power pressure has always been in question of just how powerful it truly is. Rather exerting his magic power where it's pressure can be sensed he does so with his aura which greatly reduces the temperature of his area. The sudden and constant decrease in temperature is how Raido often quietly releases his magic power, though done in a unconventional means, it serves it purpose in going widely unnoticed. A perfectly hot day of fair weather can gradually be turned into a day with sub-zero temperatures in a matter of moments, One of the lowest known recorded temperatures around Raido was well within double digit negatives. A direct play of his alias of Sub-Zero. While feeling the sudden decrease in temperature is simple, the knowledge that the lower the temperature decreases to the more magic power is being exerted from Raido. A simple but extremely handy trick. Demon Factor Growth Form Unknown to Raido personally when he and his family were taken captive by Naazarin and Geneysis. He much like his family was badly damaged and processed by them, pumping the Demon Factor and Magical Barrier Particles secretly within them over the course of their captivity. Having pursed Devil Slayer Magic and becoming a proficient user has reaccelerated the demon factor growth process within him. The more he relies and uses the magic the greater the factor spreads. Currently minor changes have already commenced with Raido's canine teeth becoming more pronounced and sharpened, his eye color has drastically changed over the course of the years. At Raido's current pace physically the demonification could be complete within the next 5-7 years. The lesser side effects of the magic are unknown to Raido presently. *'Enhanced Senses' Using his mastery of the cold Raido has learned and manifested a sixth sense. Due to the cold aura that is known to emit around off him naturally there is a felt absence of heat from his own body. When others are in his general area or proximity he can sense the natural body heat of others that would register as an anomly among his senses. Naturally the average body heat of a person would be enough for him pick up and fire based mages even more so. With Fellow Ice mages this sensing can still be useful unless the mages are emitting a temperature lower than his. Some magics also emit sources of heat which Raido can also sense within his area. Equipment Magical Headphones Raido usually only wears his Magic Headphones when he is practicing his roda or is doing some form of capoeira, which allows him to store music in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. The model he is most fond of is the'Lacrima Model'. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its magic database and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima. Which can increase the clarity of the music and is sold separately. These new wireless headphones allow for Raido to practice his roda and not have to worry about the headphones falling off during the constant movement. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Shares the same name as my character on Naruto Fanon, Like his counter part Raido also shares in my current real measurements. The counterpart characters have few correlations between them but many that separate them. Both men have personality traits based off of the 48 laws of power. *His measurements such as his height and weight mirror that of my own, currently I am 6'5 250lbs. Concepts & Influences * While the image and name were greatly influenced by my character on the NF site. I wanted to take Raido and rebrand him, craft him in a different background and setting. Get inspiration from various sources to pay homage to my favorite series and franchises. The immerse him within these ideas and see his development as a character over time. * The inspiration behind Raido's Cryokinesis powers and ability in ice comes from my love of characters who were profound ice wielders. Characters such as SubZero from Mortal Kombat, Iceman from X-man and Esdeath a later comer from the Akame Ga Kill Series. Which led to my interest in Ice Magic more notably Ice Devil Slayer magic and Ice Make. Pooling from each and creating combat concepts interesting ideas and various ways to implement them within Raido's personal fighting style of Capoeira. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Mage Category:Tartarus (Six)